kfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction Design Wiki Page Instruction
Design page wiki Making Basic Page If you don't know where to start or you don't have any plan for the particular project, you can start with creating a character. *Step 1: You can see the section like a file symbol on the right you your screen. Next to it is the section linking to the Activity Page, the page which shows the activity of all members in the Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction Wiki. Or just simply point your mouse to each section then they'll appear the name of each page. Use this Infobox to make the basic information, the instruction has already in the page. When you finish, you then can have your first page with your fanfic a.k.a OC. If you want to tell everyone that this page was owned by you and no one were allowed to edit it, add this to your page. Completing your design Since you want to make your page more beautiful, more professional, you can also add more information, more detail and even color for the text. Researching by yourself Take a tour around the this wiki or maybe other wiki to know more clearly and make your page more neatly so that everyone who looks at your page will feel attractive. Wikitext for the page Text formatting Secondary Headline: #Enter a before the text. #Enter the text #Enter a after the text. If you want headline "in" headline, you can add more "=". Center-Align: #Enter #Then enter your text #Finally, enter ' Strike Through Text: #Enter a before the text. #Enter the text #Enter a ' after the text. Superscript #Enter a before the text. #Enter the text #Enter a ' after the text. Subscript #Enter a before the text. #Enter the text #Enter a ' after the text. Hidden Comment #Enter a ' after the text. '''Note: You will not be able to see the text but it will be seen when you try to edit the page that has this part. Hidden text is mostly used for warnings. Tab: Enter a :: before the text. Font Color #Enter a before the text. #Choose the color #Enter the text #Enter a ' after the text. '''''Another way to do it is: #Enter a before the text. #Choose the color #Enter the text #Enter a ' after the text. Mouse Cursor (only allowed to your profile) #Enter a before the text. #Choose the cursor, (e.g. crosshair, default) #Enter the text #Enter a ' after the text. Links For the existing page on this wiki #Use [[ #Enter the page's name #End with ]] For all pages #Use [' #Enter the page address #"Space key" between the address and the name which is shown on the page #End with '] Bolding #Enter 3 apostrophes ' before the text. #Enter the text #Enter 3 more apostrophes ' after the text. Italics #Enter 2 apostrophes '' before the text. #Enter the text #Enter 2 more apostrophes '' after the text. Underlining #Enter before the text. #Enter the text #Enter ' after the text. Font size (only allowed to your profile) #Enter a before the text. #Choose the size #Enter the text #Enter a ' after the text. Font Families (only allowed to your profile) # #Enter the font you want #Directly after the code, enter your text #Enter '' after the text Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders ::See:here List of the templates exist in this wiki *https://kfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Common_Creation *https://kfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Character *https://kfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Template:User_Information *https://kfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Episode *https://kfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Chapter *https://kfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Music *https://kfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Property Still feel confuse? You can ask me whenever you want. StarfinibelXZ CocoRitenamy (talk) 09:37, August 23, 2019 (UTC)